Alfred Kinsey
Alfred Charles Kinsey (ur. 23 czerwca 1894 w Hoboken, zm. 25 sierpnia 1956 w Bloomington) – amerykański biolog. Autor nazwanego jego nazwiskiem Raportu. Profesor zoologii, w tym entomologii. W 1947 założył Institute for Research in Sex, Gender and Reproduction na Indiana University, znany dzisiaj jako Kinsey Institute for Research in Sex, Gender, and Reproduction. Biografia W dzieciństwie pasjonował się biologią. Początkowo, pod wpływem ojca, zdecydował się studiować inżynierię. Po roku zmienił jednak zdanie i rozpoczął studia z biologii na małym uniwersytecie w mieście Bowdoin, gdzie uzyskał licencjat w 1916. W tym samym roku rozpoczął studia magisterskie z biologii na Harvardzie. Podczas studiów na Harvardzie ogromny wpływ wywarł na niego biolog William Morton Wheeler. W 1917 roku rozpoczął badania nad rodziną galasówkowatych. Tematyka klasyfikacji tej grupy owadów była tematem jego doktoratu, który uzyskał w 1919. W 1920 został zatrudniony jako pracownik naukowy na Indiana University. W 1937 roku zaangażował się w dyskusję, która zmieniła jego życie. Gazetka uniwersytecka skrytykowała uniwersytet za przestarzały program edukacji seksualnej. Kinsey poparł studentów i postanowił zorganizować naukowy kurs na temat małżeństwa i rodziny. Kurs miał z założenia mieć charakter prezentacji obiektywnej, naukowej, biologicznej wiedzy na temat ludzkiej seksualności. Istotnym problemem wśród młodzieży w tym okresie były choroby weneryczne, studenci domagali się informacji na ten temat, a także informacji na temat zachodzenia w ciążę i antykoncepcji. W 1949 zeznawał przed komisją w sprawie zamordowania dwóch dziewczynek. Twierdził, że powinno się wszystkich wypuścić, ponieważ (jego zdaniem) pedofile i pederaści nie powtarzają swoich przestępstw; iż zwolnienie warunkowe zmniejszy ilość zbrodni na tle seksualnym. W ostatnich latach życia Kinsey pracował nad książką na temat homoseksualizmu. Swój ostatni wywiad przeprowadził 24 maja 1954 roku. Był to wywiad numer 7985. Zmarł 25 sierpnia 1956 r. Poglądy i kwestia autentyczności badań * Twierdził, że 10% amerykańskich mężczyzn była w pełni homoseksualna przez okres co najmniej 3 lat, a 37% mężczyzn miało przynajmniej raz w życiu kontakt homoseksualny zakończony osiągnięciem orgazmu. Dane zebrał od regularnych więźniów dodawał do grupy przeciętnych mężczyzn. Znalazł od 1300 do 1400 przestępców seksualnych, których zakwalifikował jako „normalnych, przeciętnych mężczyzn”. Ale oprócz tej grupy więźniów do grona „normalnych mężczyzn” Kinsey dołączył również przestępców odsiadujących wyroki za inne przestępstwa, a także 199 psychopatów seksualnych. Dodatkowo badania przeprowadzone w latach 80-tych i 90-tych zaprzeczyły kompletnie tym „rewelacjom” Kinsey’a. Tylko 1% mężczyzn twierdziło, że są homoseksualni, a 2-3% brało udział w jakichkolwiek kontaktach homoseksualnych w swoim życiu. * Uważał , że dzieci w 100% są orgazmiczne i seks z osobami dorosłymi oraz kazirodztwo może na nie dobrze wpłynąć. * Uważał, że traumę u zgwałconych dzieci wytwarza ,,histeria" dorosłych wobec pedofilii, a nie same działania pedofilów. Ciekawostki * Nazywany jest ojcem rewolucji seksualnej. * Podejrzewa się u niego skłonności: homoseksualne, sadomasochistyczne i pedofilskie. * Na podstawie swoich raportów opublikował dwie książki: Zachowanie seksualne mężczyzny z 1948 i Zachowanie seksualne kobiety z 1953, które wywołały skandale. * Jedna z wersji mówi, iż jako młody człowiek Kinsey starał się mieć kontakt z innymi młodymi mężczyznami działając jako instruktor skautingu. Na obozach młodszym druhom pokazywał w swoim namiocie pornografię i namawiał do wspólnych kąpieli nago. Cytaty „Dzieci potrzebują wczesnego i dokładnego szkolnego wychowania seksualnego, ponieważ są seksualne od urodzenia. (…) Potrzebują masturbacji oraz nauki na temat aktów heteroseksualnych oraz homoseksualnych” Źródła * Wikipedia * zakazanaprawda.pl * TVP Tygodnik Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1894 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1956 roku Kategoria:Osoby LGBT